


Later

by SapphicShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Artists, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Badass, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gay, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicShadows/pseuds/SapphicShadows
Summary: Childhood friends Bell and Layla spend every moment together as children practically inseparable but as they grew older they unwilling lost touch and now live separate lives.Isabelle now 21 is talented and carefree but a struggling artist and fashion blogger and Layla now 23 who in order to escape her past changed her name and looks can be a bit of a control freak but also a very talented and successful fashion designer.When Isabelle gets a partnership offer in New York from a highly admired fashion company she along with her best friend and cousin Leo pack up and move from Texas to New York but when she gets there she realizes life in New York is very different than Texas and her new partner Skye who doesn't seem too happy about Isabelle's unconventional ideas wasn't going to make it easy for her but Izzy also seems to evoke feelings in Skye she's never felt before maybe besides when she was a little girl with her friend Bell.





	Later

Isabelle's POV  
Although I was aware that I was dreaming, I could do nothing except run as the feeling of terror and urgency filled me. I couldn't get to a high speed considering I was trapped inside my tiny seven-year-old body even though I was currently twenty-one. I couldn't control the fact that I felt confused and scared; I didn't know where I was. The only thing I did know was that I was running through a forest on a cracked stone path, pushing my little legs as fast as they could go.

What I was running towards, or from, I don't know. But something told me that I had to keep going, so I did. I hadn't noticed someone was running beside me until they took a hold of my hand.

Jumping slightly, I trailed my eyes up their arm and to their face. I immediately recognized a familiar face; my old friend Layla who was staring at me with fear and urgency. She had always been just as small as me even though she was two years older. I haven't seen her since I was seven, fourteen years ago, but she looked just as I remembered her.

My confusion deepened. What was she doing here? What was I doing here?

"Bell, hurry," she said urgently, snapping my attention out of my thoughts. She pulled me further down the path.

"Where are we going?" I yelled back.

The wind sped up and I almost missed it when she called back, "To save Andy." I almost stopped running at the mention of his name.

"Andy's already gone. He's been gone for six years now," I said back.

"Please, come on. We don't have much time," she yelled over the wind.

We ran further and deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before the trees started to disperse and we came to the end of the forest. We stopped running when we saw the cliff. On the edge, was a boy facing towards the abyss. He looked about fifteen with short blonde hair. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I knew immediately who he was.

"Andy?" I whispered. He turned around as if he heard me. I looked into his beautiful dark-blue eyes and felt the sadness pour into me.

"Izzy, hi," he said back to me and smiled like he was actually happy. Tears gathered in my eyes, and before I knew it, they were rolling down my cheeks. "What are you doing here?" I took a cautious step closer.

He looked down, upset again, and sighed. "I'm doing everyone a favor," he said as he took a step backwards and fell off the cliff into the crashing waves below.

"NO!" I screamed, finally letting go of Layla's hand and ran to the edge of the cliff. Without thinking, I followed him over. I watched him fall below me and reached my hand out, wishing I could help pull him back up. He reached for me too and just as my hand was clasped around his, I heard someone call my name. I tried to keep my hand around Andy's, but the voice pulled me away.

"Izzy. Izzy. Isabelle, wake u-" I jumped as my eyes snapped open. I took in my surroundings, then sighed. I wasn't falling off a cliff, I wasn't in a forest, and I definitely wasn't a child, I was in a moving van with my cousin who was driving as I was curled up in the passenger seat. "Hey, time to wake up. We're almost there," Leo said, looking at me from the driver's seat before quickly shifting his gaze to the road and then back to me before raising a bushy eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, sitting up in my seat. "Just a weird dream." I said shrugging.

Leo chuckled. "Probably because you're hung over from last night," he teased. I gave him a sideways, glaring look.

"In my defense I needed a night out with my friends before we left. Besides, there's nothing else to do in our part of Texas other than get drunk, especially with my friends. You know how they are."

My group of friends consisted of three boys and four girls, now three since I was gone. They were young and slightly irresponsible party animals, but so was I, so I fit in well with the group. I was going to miss them, but the opportunity I had wasn't something I could ever pass up. When one if the most influential fashion companies calls to tell you they loved your work and want you to come to New York and work for them, you don't say no.

"Okay, Texas is definitely boring," he admitted smiling, then he slightly frowned and got a funny look in his eyes then sighed. "Izzy, since I know your parents won't call and congratulate you, I just wanted to say I'm so proud of you. I always have been, but today I can truly call you my cousin." He reached over and tussled my hair.

"Thanks, Leo." I smiled at him and fixed my hair before pausing and thought back to my dream. "Hey, Leo, do you happen to remember that girl Layla, my best friend from when I was around seven?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, vaguely. I remember you guys were pretty inseparable. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I just sometimes wonder what happened to her after she moved away. She was my first best friend and her family out of the blue packed up everything and left. Mom and dad never told me anything about it was sorta the biggest mystery of my childhood." I sighed and ran a hand down my face trying to wipe the dream and last nights alcohol away. "Never mind, that was a long time ago and I've recently decided not to dwell on the past. We're moving on, so should my life."

Leo looked over to me smiling. "Good," he responded and held his hand out for me to give him a high-five. I complied and he intertwined our fingers and said, "New York, new you!" laughing at his "joke".

I groaned. "That was so lame. Please never say that again," I begged as he pulled the truck to a halt against the curb surrounding a block of apartment buildings where we would now be living.

I looked over at him and it always struck me how much he looked like a younger version of my dead uncle; it's where Leo got all of his looks from. We did look alike you can see the relation with the strong chins and thankfully prominent cheek bones and the way we differed at his thin nose and and big lips. My lips were average, and his were always so well taken care of, as mine were chapped because of my bad habit of licking or bitting them when I got nervous. Our hair was also definitely different; his short, spiked, and light brown, was a contrast for my black and wavy, hair going pass my shoulders with purple streaks running through it. Leo always spends way too much time on his hair and I usually end up basically drag him out of the bathroom so now sharing one will be interesting.

"We're here," he said almost softly pulling me out of my thoughts. He took the keys out of the ignition, and looked over to me. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's start grabbing the boxes and get them up to the second floor," he said, opening his door and hopping out before closing it and leaving me alone. I lingered for a minute longer and took some deep breaths. "Okay, I'm fine," I tried to reassure myself. "I made the right choice," I whispered. "New York, new me." I groaned, immediately regretting what I just said. Am I really so nervous I'm starting to quote Leo? I thought then shook my head.  
I sighed and finally decided to open the door and step out into my new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal anything in this story the Characters and story are mine


End file.
